


Something like Happiness

by Dizzy28



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, set a few months after the 82 movie, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzy28/pseuds/Dizzy28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan was like a boy scout and a choir boy, all rolled into one. If Kevin had a type - and he firmly believed he didn't - Alan would be far from it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something like Happiness

It had all started innocently enough. Alan was frustrated over Lora canceling dinner last minute to work late, and Kevin had flashed out his most chivalrous behavior and offered to take Alan out to dinner, and after a bit of cajoling, Alan agreed. He had been silent the whole car ride, lost in his thoughts most likely. Lora had been working late more and more often, and the rumor mill speculated that she was putting the last finishing touches on her work for ENCOM and would leave for greener pastures at some point by the end of the month.

As CEO, Kevin knew that was partly true, Lora had told him she had received better job offers, and whilst having Kevin as a boss was a dream come true - or so Flynn thought - ENCOM just wasn’t giving enough attention to her work. Which was a terrible mistake, Flynn and Alan both agreed, but the shareholders were - as expected - more interested in producing videogames than matter-digitalisation lasers, no matter how hard Flynn tried to convince them that there was literally an undiscovered world hidden behind the circuits of the computer. He hadn’t said as much, still too wary of the outer world’s reaction to the Grid.

Be that as it may, Kevin didn’t let himself be deterred by Alan’s offish behavior, and had revved his Camaro into the highway, taking Alan as far from Center City as he could. About forty minutes into the ride Alan turned to Flynn with a small smile and a cocked eyebrow, turned off the radio Kevin was loudly singing over, and informed Kevin that it wasn’t necessary to go all the way to New York for dinner.

Kevin reluctantly pulled into a small town, stopping in a fancy little restaurant, and they were both seated and dinning shortly after.

They had circled through the tension between them for the whole dinner, Kevin pushing at their boundaries and watching Alan fumbling to recover. To say that Kevin was unused to this, would be an understatement. It wasn’t that all of Kevin’s lovers jumped at the chance of bedding the young programmer, but they didn’t usually play so hard to get, either. Lora was probably the most prudish person Kevin had dated, which was saying a lot, since she loved to take a walk on the wild side with the best of them. Alan was like a boy scout and a choir boy, all rolled into one. If Kevin had a type - and he firmly believed he didn’t - Alan would be far from it.

Alan had been tense and wound up for weeks now, and it was obvious for those who knew him well - a group reduced to Roy, Lora, and Kevin - that the thrill of breaking into ENCOM a few months back had still not left Alan’s system. He still cowered when a security guard passed by him on the way to lunch, and just the previous week, Kevin had managed to construct an almost exact voice recording of Dillinger telling Alan to get his ass into his office, had patched it through to Alan’s phone, and listened as the poor man nearly had a heart attack before he realized it was all a prank.

It was as if he thought everything that had happened since that fateful night had been a dream, that reality could shatter at any moment, and he could see himself back under Dillinger’s command. Kevin knew that eventually the MCP’s power would have been too noticeable and ENCOM would have crashed and burned, surrounded by a cyber-terrorism scandal of unheard of proportions, leaving everyone without a job.

Kevin wondered if Alan worried about something else besides his career, though. Flynn wasn’t one to get bogged down with his feelings, but he was often surprised by his need to know if, for Alan, the excitement of that night went beyond the fact that they were committing a felony. Whether he had noticed the looks that had passed between the three of them, up in that Arcade, talking about Space Paranoids, and clearance levels. If Alan thought about the hug Kevin and him had shared after reuniting next to the backdoor.

Lora had gone to the van to turn on the engine and heat it up, protecting herself from the biting air of the late night, and with a promise of joining her shortly, Alan had turned to Flynn with the widest smile Kevin had ever seen on the older man. He had placed a hand on Kevin’s shoulder, letting out a little laugh before tugging him closer, hugging Flynn with a strength that had made Kevin’s leather jacket crinkle and his toes curl - although perhaps that wasn’t _completely_ due to the strength of the arms around him.

The truth was, the touch had been electric, more shocking than anything Kevin had experienced inside the computer, and he could blame the high from having just discovered a brand new world, but the truth was that the simple feel of Alan’s fingers curling slightly around the nape of his neck had been more satisfying than 28 years of high-living.

He wasn’t sure how long the hug had lasted, but by the time Alan and him had separated, Kevin was sure he had one hell of a crush on the other man.

And after two whole months of quiet adoration, maybe Flynn has had enough, because when he reaches out over the table and Alan’s fingers shyly but surely intertwine with his own, he feels the words tumble out of his mouth.

“Kiss me.”

Kevin’s voice is low and daring, and Alan directs him a caught-on-the-headlights look that makes Kevin chuckle, shuffling on his seat excitedly.

The whole dinner has come and gone without Kevin playing his hand, but now, over coffee, with the quiet rumble of a couple of beers muddling his brain a little, he thinks it’s high time to show his cards.

Alan is still looking at him, sneaking furtive looks towards the sides, as if he thinks the two or three patrons left in the restaurant have their eyes set on him.

"Your grandma isn’t gonna show up and catch you in the act, you know?"

That at least makes Alan’s expression change, to one of annoyance, and the little muscles on Alan’s jaw start working overtime.

The silence that follows is thick, and slightly uncomfortable, and Kevin feels like he should ask - even though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer - lest he’s accused of less than _ideal_ behavior.

"Don’t you want to?"

Alan’s expression changes again, and Kevin has time to appreciate just how expressive his eyes are, two hazel pools that could hide next to no secrets, in a face full of sharp angles and excessive seriousness.

"That’s not it."

Alan seems almost remorseful, and Kevin truly believes the man will go mad if he keeps insisting, so he lets the matter drop, although not completely. Never completely.

Instead Kevin pulls his hand from Alan’s, placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his fist, letting out a short chuckle.

That catches Alan’s attention - as Flynn hoped it would - his tone is defensive, and Kevin wonders if there is anything that doesn’t bother Alan’s finely tuned sensibilities.

"What is it?"

Kevin doesn’t reply, but shrugs, not loosing the lazy half smile, which somehow unnerves the man at the other side of the table even more, making Alan’s voice more forceful, even though it never rises over his polite _indoors_ voice.

"What?"

"Nothing man, I just can’t figure you out."

Alan frowns, and looks slightly affronted.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Flynn chuckles again, shaking his head at Alan’s need to have every little mystery solved and explained, as if every single matter in life could be solved with an algorithm and computing power.

"I’ve just never seen someone so afraid of living."

The words hang in the air, and maybe it’s the fact that Kevin’s tone had gone back to that daring one that seemed to work wonders on Alan Bradley, because next thing he knows, Alan leans slightly towards him, and their lips connect, their teeth clanking against each other once before Kevin pulls back a fraction, enough to turn Alan’s frustration fueled kiss into something much more tender.

As tender as he can manage with two beers in his system and Alan’s intoxicating scent filling his nostrils, anyway. It’s not a long kiss, and - with a hell of a lot of self control - Kevin keeps his tongue from darting past Alan’s slightly parted lips.

He does nip softly at his lower lip before pulling back, as a sort of promise, because somehow he _knows_ they’re not going to be talking about this kiss, that Kevin would be lucky to get more than a handshake before the night is over, and wants to let Alan know he’s not satisfied yet.

Alan lands back into his seat with a little thud, and Kevin feels the silly grin on his own face widen. Alan clears his throat and looks around another couple of times, but Kevin can see one side of his mouth tugging upwards into a small smile.

"Do you always get what you want?" Alan’s tone is teasing, and makes Kevin want to tell the truth - that if he really got what he wanted, they would be somewhere much less public, wearing next to nothing.

Instead, Kevin gives him his by now famous confident grin before replying.

"Always."


End file.
